Pika
Alth-Fah (Aal-PH-Aah), more commonly known as Pika is an internet influencer. Her talents range from Make-Up to Technology which dubbed her Pika by fans that thought her reactions replicated that of the Pokemon Pikachu. Pika has been on watch from S.H.E.I.L.D since her arrival on Earth-657, in late 2017. They have on occasion also touched base with her regarding matters containing otherworldly beings. Disposition & Personality Pika is an influencer, her life revolves around cultivation of archetypes that look to her. She knows how to break barriers, whether physical or spiritual. Her aim is to create an authentic, unrestricted life for herself to feel empowered by her own accomplishments. She is known to involve herself in major power struggles to establish dominance, but knows when people are being fake. Pika is passionate and assertive, she is determined and decisive; she is a leader at her core. As an orphan, Pika was raised by an overly strict caretaker; causing her rebellious nature towards authority. She knows authority exists but to her, it doesn't affect her - Pika doesn't care who wears the crown because they aren't the boss of her as an individual. Pika is a unique individual with a horrid temper, as a child she used to get so rilled up that many of her physical caretakers became severely injured if they used any means of authority on her; be it her Celestial genes that causes this rebellious nature, but her temper is all her own. She is known to use her training and abilities to get out predicaments and get herself into trouble. To those close to her, Pika is known to have humour - though quite dark. She is also seen with a totally different personality on screen, in person and in the ring - Yes, she also fights underground. Appearance Pika is a stunning creature, her genetics line her up to be athletic, feminine and alluring. She stands 5'5" (165cm) tall, with an athletic frame and a Caucasian skin tone. Pika is thin, but has curves in the right places; she is muscular from her constant training as well. She has long legs which look even longer in skinny jeans or high heels. Large doe like eyes framed in dark thick lashes are her most stunning feature, her eyes are black in colour but to mortals they appear like a deep brown. In the use of her abilities, the black of her eyes iris seeps into her sclera and a glowing blue iris takes it's place. Her skin is quite pale for someone with white skin, Caucasian, but that would be due to her genetics. She lacks colour, as its the absence of her Kree blue skin. Pika's hair is another story, her hair is a wavy mess usually styled as such with the white blonde roots and the black tips being the main eye grab. The colour of her hair is blonde, a yellow-gold in direct sunlight. In contrast with her eyes, and soft round face makes her appear like the human version of Pikachu - a known Pokemon character. She is in front of the camera quite expressive, and behind the camera quite calculating. Pika has a natural pout with her full lips and high cheekbones. She also has large circular earings in her ear and her left ear also has a daith piercing. Pika has a freckle above her right lip, having been born with the effect on her skin. Pika has a wide wardrobe and can wear anything and everything she can get her hands on. She is normally seen in fashionable clothing or gym wear. Family & Relationships Physiology (definition. the branch of biology that deals with the normal functions of living organisms and their parts.) Kree/Celestial Hybrid Due to her heritage, she is part Celestial and part Kree, giving her superhuman abilities. Even while not having awakened her celestial power, Pika has shown tremendous abilities due to the genetic make-up of her Kree genes and her affinity for all things electronic. Pika has obtained various inhuman attributes as a result of her genetic make-up. Primarily her appearance, like most Kree, stands out above all else as a dominant gene in her visual genetics. As one of only a few Kree-Hybrids, Pika's physical abilities are more advanced than her Kree Predecessors due to intensive training and her Celestial bloodline. SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH : At a base level, Pika is part Celestial and part Kree this means she is stronger than that of any human or Kree of similar age, height and build. She has also been trained intensely as a Kree warrior, this means she has twice the strength of a Kree of a similar age, height, and build. SUPERHUMAN DURABILTIY : The Kree are very durable, while not bulletproof they are still fully capable of shrugging off hits from beings as powerful as Captain America effortlessly and are presumed to be capable of surviving much stronger hits. Whilst also part Celestial, Pika, has considerable amounts of supernatural durability and endurance to the point that she can physically withstand the exposure to the energy from an Infinity Stone; if she comes into contact with one, much like Human-Celestial Hybrid Peter Quill; Star-Lord. SUPERHUMAN ENDURANCE : Pika's skin, muscle, and bone tissue density have from birth been increased compared to that of Kree's with similar training. As such, Pika possesses resistance to blunt trauma, falls from high altitudes, Kree energy shots, large explosions or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a human without being horrendously injured. At a base, a Kree warrior has twice the endurance of a human or Kree with similar training. SUPERHUMAN STAMINA : Pika's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. This is due to a combination of her genetics, and that of her intensive training undergone as a child. ADVANCED SUPERHUMAN SPEED : Pika is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the capability of the finest human athlete, and push that of god-like capabilities. This is due to a combination of her genetics, and that of her intensive training undergone as a child. As a Celestial-Kree hybrid, Pika was supposed to develop an aptitude for flight however her genetics cancelled out that ability but enhanced her speed as a result - her speed can reach almost god-like levels, that can appear like teleportation in certain circumstances. SUPERHUMAN AGILITY : Pika's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. This is due to a combination of her genetics, and that of her intensive training undergone as a child. SUPERHUMAN REFLEXES : Pika's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. This is due to a combination of her genetics, and that of her intensive training undergone as a child. SELF-AUGMENTATION : Pika unknowingly is able to tap into her Celestial blood to enhance her physical strength and durability to the point where she is almost immune to damage, allowing her to easily smash through stone and survive crashing into the ground at bullet-like speed. However, due to being unable to train the Celestial side; as there are none exisiting currently, this causes an aftermath that leaves Pika unconscious once her adrenaline leaves her blood. REGENERATIVE HEALING FACTOR : If she is injured, Pika can rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. For example, she has fully healed severe burns over a large portion of her body within a matter of moments. It isn't known if she is able to fully regenerate missing limbs or organs. However, the regeneration of her cells is at a level that leaves Pika in her prime - appearing ageless. SEVENTH SENSE : Kree women possess the potential for psychic abilities of various kinds, collectively referred to as a "seventh sense". This psychic potential has manifested as clairvoyance, precognition, or even lethal attributes. Some Kree women can reach into the mind of male-sex species to manipulate their desires or drain another's life force completely. For Pika, despite her genetic code being something created she still obtained a seventh-sense. Her Seventh Sense manifested based on the planet she was raised on and the planet where these abilities manifested; Hala. Abilities Electrical Energy Manipulation Electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles, such as electrons or protons. As a foundation of her being, a hand-down from her maternal figure, this ability allows Pika control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons and Positrons) electronics and electromagnetic fields. She is able to create electricity from nothing, also shape and manipulate exisiting and non-existing electrical fields. Electric currents thrive within Pika, it is in her blood to manipulate electricity. With the use of her ability, her eyes morph colour. The black of her eyes iris seeps into her sclera and a glowing blue iris takes it's place, the blue glows with the vibrancy and raw electricity that thrives in her body. There are many colours that signify the strengths that come with this ability. For Pika, she is able to access the highest form of electrical manipulation however due to being only self-taught; there are goals she can also reach. Spectrum Manipulation : Pika, as a conductor of electricity is able to create, and manipulate different types of electrical currents varying in volts and colours. Each colour of electrical current has their own capabilities, and weaknesses. She also has the ability to produce a single full spectrum bolt of electrical currents with multiple capabilities, or with a single but enhanced ability. E.g. Merging Anima Electricity and Static Cure, enables Pika the ability to heal a damaged soul or mind. Anima Electricity : An ability derived from her soul, Pika has her base ability in her soul; this type of electrical current is primarily a lilac in colour.. Electrical currents formed from one's soul/spirit, as a mix of spiritual power and electrical currents is not only stronger than usual lighting but the damage isn't always on the body, this ability allows Pika to affect one's soul in varying ways. Static Cure : Green hue in colour, this ability enables Pika the ability to heal herself or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. Neural Synapse Manipulation : A sub-category ability of Static Cure, this ability gives Pika overly enhances senses to sense and control neural impulses. Neural Impulses are the the electrical discharges that travel along the nerve fibers within organisms. She can control thoughts and consciousness or kill by blocking the heart's contraction or by either depriving or overloading the target with neural impulses. Memories can notably be rewritten by preventing targets from accessing parts of their mind. Pika can also establish a link between organisms to mentally pick up and transmit neural impulses as if they were her own to begin with. This can be used in many creative ways as well, like making a target "hear" things to disorient them in crucial moments. This ability gives Pika the ability to energize minds to achieve a higher level of focus, reflex, and sense for combat, and can also increase the surge of neural impulses that are released to perform actions faster. In the midst of battle, Pika can suppress pain and cripple ther target when there's an opening. When the battle is over, this power can even be used to prevent someone from accessing their own ability, particularly if it is consciously controlled. Pika with enough concentration, can make create neural impulses to stimulate targets sensitivity to pain, to mimic electric shocks. This ability has no visible colour, but the colour perceived by targets would be a light grey. This ability is also limited to one target and requires close combat to perform. Cryo-Electricty : Light blue in colour, this ability enables Pika the ability to wield a type of electricity that is so cold that it burns. This type of electricity has many irreversible effects that can only be healed by Pika herself. The damage includes but is not limited to, Nerve Damage, Hypothermia, Third Degree Ice burns etc. This ability is conducted in sane mind, it requires a deeper concentration than that of regular electrical currents initially. The energy has to be created or pulled from a source without the heat of the initial spark. It can also be seen as a Warm electric current, but against a body it is cold; due to the temperature being lower than the average body temperature. The effects of the ability replicate that of Liquid Nitrogen, ice so cold it burns. Positive Electrical Manipulation : White, the colour of purity and the colour of Positive energy. Pika is able to create a white electrical current of beneficial nature; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything it comes across to flourish, representing the sustaining and preserving side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the common limitations and weaknesses of its normal elemental variety. In essence, this is about solely controlling the positive powers of electricity. It's polar opposite is Negative Electrical Currents. Negative Electrical Current : The polar opposite of positive energy, Negative electrical currents are black and is an electriciity of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything it come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal electricity. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of electricity. Negative Electricity is volatile/destructive, causing harm to oneself/environment by accident is an ever-present danger. Empathic Discharge : A gateway, for Pika, this type of ability has many negative aspects on her own being. This ability is linked with the 'Fight or Flight' feeling that Pika receives in a Life or Death situation. This ability is deadly, as it is untapped, untrained, subconsciously activated Celestial Energy that is used to keep Pika alive. Pika has no control over this, in this state she is unable to recall what happens. Her eyes morph in this state, much like the activation of her abilities, the blue iris of her eyes seeps into her sclera which results in a glowing blue eyed uncontrolled semi-celestial being. Once this ability is used, the electrical discharge which is produced from Pika knocks her out for over a week. This leaves her in a comatose state once her adrenaline leaves her system. The destruction of this discharge, rivals the appearance of a Nuclear Bomb if she has enough energy around her. ---- In general, electricity is present wherever we find plasma, and since 99.999% of the visible universe is in the plasma state, magnetic field and electric currents are nearly everywhere. Almost all cosmic plasmas that have been studied in detail seem to be penetrated by magnetic fields. The presence of the magnetic fields implies that considerable electric currents must exist in the cosmic plasmas. Examples of this are found in the ionosphere and magnetosphere of the Earth. Also in more distant plasmas like the chromosphere and corona of the sun, the solar wind, and the interstellar medium we find thin structures in the form of filaments and sheets. These narrow structures are subject to the pinching action of electric currents. LOCKED Geoelectric Current Manipulation : In her etherial state, Pika is able to create, shape and manipulate the geoelectric energy. Geoelectric Energy is the electrical energy generated by the planet, typically in the form of telluric currents, the electric currents that run underneath the planet’s surface or throughout the oceans. These currents are usually generated by alterations in the planet’s magnetic field (geomagnetic), but can originate from human activity (man-made networks like power grids). They flow under the planet’s layers towards areas that receive the most sunlight (equatorial areas on the day side and polar areas on the night side). LOCKED Cosmic Electrical Energy Manipulation : Due to the constant existence of electrical currents, in her etherial state; one that can label her as a Celestial being, Pika will be able to manipulate all forms of electrical currents - much like Celestial Elektra; her mother. Skills Expert Combatant : Having been raised and trained by the Supreme Intelligence, in the Kree Empire on Hala. Pika considerably skilled in close-quarters combat, both in armed and hand-to-hand combat. She prefers a dual blade set up if she chooses to battle with weaponry, however in hand-to-hand, Pika has beat even the best of the best on Kree. Due to this still, she was sought after by Ronan the Accuser for her hand but was declined by Supreme Intelligence. Master Acrobat : Pika is highly athletic and has high level dexterity, reflexes, and coordination, which notably allows her to do parkour and free-running. Having trained in the alien equivalent to gymnastics and acrobatics, Pika is able to incorporate them both in into her fighting style as she battles opponents. Gifted Intellect : Pika's intellect seemingly put her on par many intelligent beings on Earth-657. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Pika also possesses a vast knowledge of human and alien anatomy, displayed by her often using joint locks and hitting enemies in the weakest parts of their bodies; for example the crotch, stomach, armpits, and the head. Expert Hacker : Pika can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security using her affinity for electronics. She used this talent to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. when she first arrived on Earth-657 to give her time to get used to the planet. She has purposely hacked into the Pentagon for information about the planet, along with many other highly encrypted systems. Multilingualism : Pika is fluent in Kree, Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Italian, and various other languages. Weaknesses * Pika is known to be incredibly violent when she looses her temper. Though this can be a strength, it is also her biggest weakness. * Exerting her body's natural electrical currents will result in her being unconscious, the more she exerts the longer she is unconscious for. E.g. Empathic Discharge can leave her unconscious for over a week, whereas Spectrum Manipulation may leave her unconscious or weak for a day or two. Equipment Bite : Bite is a piece of alien technology that wraps around Pika's knuckles like fingerless gloves. It enables Pika to self-charge the tech with her own electronic current, and discharge the bite of electricity into an opponent upon contact. This tech has been calibrated to withstand a Spectrum mix if need be as well. History You know the drill. Trivia & Quotes All the fun crap © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Characters Category:Biographies Category:Tia's Biographies